Until Heaven's door
by MopCat
Summary: Five things you don't know about the Harry Potter characters.
1. Sirius Black

Sirius Black 

One: Sirius had never felt so guilty when he saw Remus in the shack. Not even when Lily and James died.

It was the haunted look in his friend's eyes that did it. The twinkle in the tawny globs had finally gone.

He should of never left Remus alone.

Two: Sirius Black always wore odd socks.

Ever since he had been seven Sirius had worn odd socks. According to his mother a 'Black' would never look so scruffy, so untidy.

From every day onwards Sirius had worn odd socks.

Three: At first Sirius had loved Bellatrix, he had worshiped the ground she stood on.

That was until he had seen her kill the cat. Sirius couldn't understand why someone would hurt an animal, especially a cat.

She had never seemed as cool.

Four: Sirius had never been happier then the day of James' wedding.

Finally his best friend was getting married to the love of his life. For close to seven years Sirius had heard James go on about this moment but only now did the dream come true.

It was his last true day as a Marauder.

Five: Sirius Black had always been a troublemaker.

On the very last shelf in the library you could find an inscription, written on one of the rainiest days in years. Forever it would stay, Sirius had made sure of it.

'Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs; the Marauders'

--

_Ok please tell me what you think. I might do some more people so if you have any ideas please tell me, oh and if you have a better name for the title please say so. Once again please review._


	2. Charlie Weasley

Charlie Weasley

One: Charlie had always found reason in being poor.

As much as he thought about it he knew it was odd, but for some reason growing up poor seemed to make life better, give it a new meaning. When having everything, what was there to work for?

That's why Charlie had his dragons.

Two: Charlie knew his younger brothers thought they had to live up to him and Bill.

But in truth Charlie thought he had to live up to them. Percy, that boy truly had a brain. Fred and George with their amazing wits and quick thinking. Though Ron was the one he truly had to look up to, bravery, smarts, strengths, he had it all.

In truth Charlie was just Charlie.

Three: He was terrified of heights.

Yet flying was different, you never saw the ground. It was just you, the sky and the wind. The first time Charlie had gotten on a broom he had never been so scared in his life, it was only when he forgot the ground he truly began to fly.

It wasn't really heights Charlie was scared of; it was the ground.

Four: Charlie had always been in love.

He had always loved, his family, his friends. There had been one or two girl friends and believe me he loved them. Yet there had always been one girl and it never mattered she was muggle, but still Charlie found it impossible for just one person to hold his affection.

In truth his heart was just too big.

Five: Charlie loved to read.

Even at a young age Charlie had loved to read, though not many people knew it. No one ever took him for a book lover, he had always been the outdoorsy one. Yet sometimes he could rival Hermione, he could even give Percy a run for his money.

Books had always offered an escape.

--

_Ok please review, please. I'm not so fond of number four but hey i couldn't come up with anything better._


	3. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood

One: Luna had been in love with Ron.

She didn't believe she could love any one more. He was smart, funny, if not a little mean. There was something about the outlook he had on life that she felt they shared. To be apart of that family of his would have been better the magic.

That was until she met Rolf.

Two: She had told Harry she had heard the whispers.

In truth they had been shouts, cries and pleas. Only once did she hear a whisper and for some reason the whisper scared her more then the wails. That one whisper was the voice of some one who had given up, the voice of all who gave up.

Luna never wanted to become a whisper.

Three: Luna had always thought she didn't really have friends.

People laughed and scoffed at her, in truth she thought Ginny talked to her only in pity. Everyone seemed wary of her. To Luna it seemed no one understood her, no one would truly care if the nargles came and took her away.

Then she held little Lily Luna for the first time.

Four: Luna missed her mother like you wouldn't believe.

For years she had thought she would never see anyone who was like her mother again. She herself was too much like her father and with no brothers or sisters it seemed no one else would fill the shoes. Her mother had been beautiful and her smile was enough to make every man in the room turn and look.

Then Lorcan and Lysander were born.

Five: Luna loved animals

As long as she could remember Luna had been fascinated by animals, all shapes and sizes. When her father told her about the different species she was amazed, yet no one else believed her. It all seemed so real, why would her father lie to her?

She never did find a Crumple Horned Snorkack.

_Wow that was hard. I don't think i did Luna quite right but please tell me what you think. Oh and thanks to Hawk's-GaL4077 for the idea, i hope you like it. Who should i do next?_


	4. Peter Pettigrew

Peter Pettigrew

One: Peter loved his friends.

No matter what anyone said he had always loved them. He had been as happy as Sirius and Remus on the day of James' wedding. His days at Hogwarts had been the best years of his life.

He too cried on the night of James' death.

Two: Peter had never been so scared.

When he fist saw Harry as Scabbers he was terrified, James had come back. James had finally come back. He looked exactly the same, then Peter saw his eyes and for a moment Peter had never been sadder.

Once more all hope had been crushed.

Three: Peter hated books.

Books they said offered an escape from the world, Peter knew different. Books only offered false hope, something to be crushed. In the real world there was no such thing as love.

Life never had a happy ending.

Four: For Peter cutting of his finger had been the hardest thing he had ever done.

Not that it caused pain, no not at all, by now Peter was used to pain. When Peter faced Sirius he had never seen so much pain and anger in a person's face. In some aspects Sirius was better suited to be a werewolf then Remus.

From then on Peter knew there was no turning back.

Five: Peter loved apples.

One summer Peter, James, Remus Sirius and Lily had all gone apple picking. The sun had been shining that day, the first warm day in weeks. Somehow that day had been the beginning and the end for Peter. That day had been the day James proposed to Lily.

Just like apples life was gone all to quickly.

_I just had to write this one, but it took me ages to think of the last one... : Sorry if you don't like this one but i've always thought Peter had to have some good in him if he was friends with the rest of them in school. Please let me know what you think. I might do Fred or George next, what do you think? and if not who should i do?_


	5. George Weasley

George Weasley

One: George was terrified of water.

Even though he knew how to swim, George could never bring himself to step into the water. There was something about the dark surface of water that would always scare him.

Not even for Fred would George go swimming.

Two: George was jealous of his own daughter.

George had always known it was low but he couldn't help himself. Sure he loved Roxanne but whenever he saw the way she acted towards her twin he couldn't help but feel down.

George would never be with his twin again.

Three: George Weasley loved his wife.

It had always been said that he and Katie would be together but in truth George had always loved Angelina.

George had always had great taste in girls.

Four: George was oldest.

George Weasley was born three and a half minutes before his twin. Yet everybody thought Fred was older, Fred had always been the ring leader.

George would always be oldest.

Five: George always smiled.

It was said Fred and George had been born smiling and it was a sure thing they both died smiling. In life George had everything to smile for.

Sometimes the only way to hide was to smile.

_Ok guys and girls this one is not my favourite. I was planing to update soon but you see i was busy. Piano exams. rowing and my computer broke but i got a new computer so i will be updating soon. Please review even thought this one's not that good. Please!!!_


	6. Regulus Black

Regulus Black

One: Regulus loved words.

There were so many. From A to Z there were thousands. Regulus had never been strong but with words he could fight like a knight.

With words you could always confuse.

Two: Regulus Black was sacred of the dark.

Night time offered no escape, there was nowhere to run. When he had been younger Regulus had spent more nights in his brother's room then his own.

Regulus had always found it ironic to be named after the stars.

Three: Regulus was one of the few kids who actually enjoyed History of Magic.

History was always interesting to learn. To understand mistakes that shouldn't be made again, but in the end history always seemed to repeat its self.

Sirius wasn't the only Black to fight for the light.

Four: Regulus' hands were always covered.

During school they were always covered weather it was ink, paint, winter gloves or dust.

It was only in later years when they became covered in blood.

Five: Regulus had almost been sorted into Ravenclaw.

He had always been smart. Regulus always managed to out wit people, to make them stop and think about what he had just said.

And yet he had asked to be in Slytherin.

_Ok i kinda actually enjoyed writing this.... well more so then normal. Thanks Alianne Potter-Black for the idea, i hope you like it. I have already written the next chapter so the updates wont take too long, i just have to get them off my old broken computer..... :{ My trusty friend is gone!  
Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!_

_love MopCat. _


	7. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin

One: Remus Lupin was destined for Ravenclaw.

He had wits and smarts that people said had the ability to rival Dumbledore's. He was top of his class. Remus even had one of the greatest magical abilities of the century.

Yet it came as no surprise when he graduated a Gryffindor.

Two: Remus was terrified of Harry.

When Remus looked at Harry he didn't see James or Lily. He didn't see the picture of past friends. He saw memories of times he had long tried to forget.

For Remus looking at harry was looking at what could have been.

Three: Remus hated himself.

He was too skinny, to fat. Too slight or too big. Remus never seemed to think highly of himself. He could never fin perfection. He was never smart enough, he was a werewolf.

When the others had gone he still survived.

Four: Remus always took a book with him.

Even during school there had always been a muggle fantasy within his bag. For Remus books offered endless knowledge and escape.

Sometimes the only escape.

Five: Remus loved thunder.

It was amazing. The sound, the life and the lightening that often followed. To Remus thunder seemed like the sky expressing it's self to the world. The freedom to express.

A freedom Remus knew he didn't have.

_Ok i had trouble with this one for many reasons. The main one being i knew it could become a Sirius/Remus... :D And i'm pretty sure many of you wouldn't of wanted that. ANYWAY thanks to LoquaciousGirl for the idea! And also thanks to EVERYBODY who reviewed.  
Hope you liked it and PLEASE tell me what you think! _


End file.
